


Talk to me

by Possum_man



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, I guess like the tiniest bit of angst, M/M, i like to think im funny, just a spot of angst, see what i did there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possum_man/pseuds/Possum_man
Summary: Race avoids kissing Spot but won't tell the Brooklyn boy why. Cut to a few days after they talk and you can't get the lanky leech off of him.
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Talk to me

Spot was gettin irritated. He had been with Racetrack for nearly three months. They had seemed fine communication wise, except for one thing. Race never let Spot kiss him. Now, Spot didn't consider that annoying in itself, if Racetrack wasn't comfortable with that now or ever, he didn't care. No, the part that was annoying was that Race refused to admit it. Every time they were together and Spot was thinking this is it Race would mutter something about Jack wanting him to get back soon and then rush away. Part of Spot was mad that Race didn't trust him, another part of him was sad that Race would think that telling him he didn't want to kiss would be a problem.  
Finally, he decided that he had enough. Spot invited Race over to Brooklyn, taking him to a rooftop in an emptier area of the city. They sat there for a while talking, before Spot finally decided to ask. “Higgins, why dontcha wanna kiss me?” The dirty blond clearly didn't expect the question, as he barely managed to sputter out, “I don't got a clue what youse talkin about.” Spot raised an eyebrow, resulting in Race looking away, guilt present on his face. “It's not that I don't wanna kiss you, it's just, I don't know. What if you realize you don't actually like me or somethin. I ain’t ever kissed someone before, and I didn't want you findin out how much I suck at this stuff.”  
“Antonio,” Spot whispered, a mixture of rage and sadness washing over him. He hated whatever made Race feel like that, and felt horribly upset that he had been dealin with it all by himself. It was then that Spot realized just how sensitive Race could be. He had learned quickly that, while Race was a happy kid, he held a bit more sensitivity than his flirtatious nature would lead one to believe. Spot couldn't really talk though, his exterior was just as much, if not more, misleading. However, he hadn't realized just how much Race was holding in. Sure digs didn't really seem to get under his skin much, unless through anger, but he was incredibly cruel to himself.  
Spot reached out to Race, just as he had done over and over again, but this time, Race let him in. He let his emotions take over and began to cry. Spot pulled him into his chest, running his fingers through Racetrack’s hair. “Hey, it's okay, it's okay. Just breathe, yeah?”  
After a few minutes of crying, the taller boy managed to calm down a bit, though he still hiccuped here and there. Spot put his forehead against Race’s and quietly spoke, “It's okay. I wouldn't never get upset that you weren't a good kisser. And if you just didn't want to kiss me, that would be okay.”  
“You,” Race hiccuped, “You wouldn't care? You promise?” Spot smiled and nodded. “Yeah, of course. I love you Race. I love all of you.” Race slowly began to lean closer. “If you really mean it,” he breathed out. Spot closed the rest of the distance, pressing forward softly. Honestly he wasn't against doing most things with Race, but considering how scared he was to kiss Spot, he chose to be gentle. Race seemed to appreciate it, as he was largely following Spot’s lead. He pulled back, allowing Race to breathe, before pulling him in. Spot wasn't gonna make the blond kiss him if he didn't want to, but he figured that Race would take some practice if he could get it.  
They kept this pattern for the next few minutes. Kissing softly, pulling to breathe, then going back to each other.  
Finally, Spot pulled back, chucking when the taller boy attempted to lean in again, a pout evident on his face. “Come on Racer, ya can’t do this all day.”  
“Arguable, but I'll stop.” They sat there on the roof for a while, watching as the bustle at the end of the day began. Eventually, as all good things would, their time together came to a close. As Race was headin home all by his lonesome, the who situation washed over him and he felt his heart soar.  
I kissed Spot Conlon and he kissed me and he didn't hate it! I'm dating Spot Conlon and he doesn't hate me! 

When he returned from Brooklyn, he made eye contact with Crutchie, who immediately rushed him away from everyone, grabbing Jack on his way. “How was it?” Crutchie asked, practically bouncing with excitement. “We… kissed!” Race exclaimed dramatically, clutching his chest. Jack rolled his eyes, though he let a small smile slip, while Crutchie jumped, throwing his fist in the air in victory. “Race, I'm so happy for you! I know you were scared to, but you didn't hate it, right?” The shorter boy asked, worry suddenly washing over his face. Racetrack quickly waved his hands around, “No! It was great!”  
“See? Nothin to worry bout.” Jack added, ruffling Crutchie’s hair. He swatted the brunet’s hand away, whining, “Jackie, stop!” Jack chuckled, but let his hand rest at his side again. “Anyway,” Race started, “Did I miss anything today?”  
“Not much, other than Jack flirtin with the idea of outin us!” Crutchie ranted. Race raised an eyebrow, his impatient nature shining like the sun. Jack sighed, “You try to kiss a guy one time-”  
“And hit on him in front of everyone else! Who, by the way, already have their suspicions!” Crutchie interrupted angrily. Race didn't like being on Crutchie’s bad side, so he should have thought before speaking. “I mean, you already banter all the time. Doubt anyone of the fellas thought much bout it.” He cringed at Crutchie’s glare. The boy may have been nice, but if he was angry, it wasn't good. Lucky for them, they were interrupted by Mush, telling them that Specs was gettin in a bit of an argument with someone else, and that it was getting annoying.

After the day they kissed, Race couldn't seem to stop himself from suckin face with Spot whenever they were together. Even when they weren't along, Race would find an alley to pull him into and kiss him. One time in particular, someone caught them. Fortunately, it was just Jack. He gave them a stern look, letting the glare linger on Race, before muttering, “Youse are worse than me and Crutchie.” The dirty blond snickered when Jack walked away, but Spot looked concerned. “Listen Antonio, I know we don't get a lot of alone time, but we can’t be doin this all the time, gettin caught could be a lot of trouble.” Race wanted to disagree, but he knew that Spot was right, so instead of arguing, he just hung his head and nodded. Spot frowned, “How about we spend some time together today then? I don't wanna make ya think we ain't spendin time together anymore.” Race’s face lit up immediately and he nodded violently. The brunet couldn't keep a small grin from slipping onto his face as he led the taller boy somewhere he knew they wouldn't be interrupted. 

Spot’s apartment was small, but surprisingly clean. The floor was mostly carpet, other than the tile in the bathroom and kitchen. The living room couch was pretty torn up, but it had been cheap so he didn't really care. Unsettled dust floated around the kitchen and living room.  
“How the heck could you possibly afford this?” Racetrack asked, standing in the small apartment. Spot chuckled, “Live here with three other boys. It's a small place for four people, but it's safer than the streets so who cares.”  
“I sure don't,” Race breathed out. He was a bit lost in thought, still amazed at the fact that his boyfriend owned an apartment, or at least, shared one. He was pulled from his head when Spot pulled him close, hands wrapped nicely around Race’s back. “Racer, I didn't bring ya here so that youse could admire ta place.”  
“Oh yeah!” Race beamed as Spot lightly pulled him down by the collar. “Mhm,” Spot responded. Then he leaned in, lips molding into Race’s, who wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s neck. The kiss became a bit heated and Spot gently untucked Race’s shirt to run his hands lightly up his spine. Race whined, his knees weakening at the feeling. He pulled back, panting lightly, then rested his head on Spot’s shoulder as he continued running his hand over the dirty blond’s skin. The brunet pulled Racetrack to the couch, then continued lightly running his hand over Race’s back. He smiled at the goosebumps that rose in the wake of his touch. Spot began to run his hand across Race’s stomach and felt the muscles twitch lightly under the pads of his fingers. He forced down a laugh when he felt Race lightly bite his shoulder, most likely to avoid making any sort of noises. Finally, he pulled his hand away, giving Race a break. The taller boy lifted his head from Spot’s shoulder, looking at him, dazed. “Love ya Spottie.”  
“Love ya too Racer.” He laid back on the couch, pulling his boyfriend down with him.

Racetrack felt himself awake from sleep. He was incredibly drowsy, so he kept his eyes closed, enjoying how warm he felt. He felt Spot shuffle underneath him, so he finally opened his eyes. He found that his face was buried in the crook of Spot’s neck, whose hands were wrapped around Race’s back. In a groggy voice, Spot spoke. “Hey babe. You're gonna have to go back soon.”  
“Don't wanna,” Race mumbled, holding the brunet tighter. Spot took and hand from his back and ran it through his hair. “I know, I know. I guess you could stay another hour, but I don't want Jack poundin on my door, alright?”  
“Yeah!” Race whispered in a quiet victory, picking his head up to kiss Spot on the cheek. Spot rolled his eyes, pulling up Race to give him a firm kiss on the lips. Then he pressed their foreheads together and Racetrack sighed contently. “Ya know, I really mean it Sean. I love youse a lot.”  
“Like I said, I love you too Antonio.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave prompts in the comments if you'd like <3


End file.
